


Demon Chain

by CyberpunkDragons



Series: Dragons for the Dragonmaw [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Breeding, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Mind Control, Multi, broken rape victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: Alexstrasza (Warcraft) is captured by Zaela (Warcraft) and turned into a breeding slave.





	Demon Chain

Passed down from warchief to warchief, each wearing it proudly was a seemingly ordinary chain, dark silver until the light struck it and it turned into a shifting rainbow of colour. Around the thick neck of an Orcish warlord such as Zaela, it was more than just a piece of jewelry.

Zaela had inherited her place as chief of the Dragonmaw clan through might, and there was no greater display of might than to reclaim the lost glory of her people. That began by seizing what they had lost so long ago - by retaking the mother of dragons stolen away from them.

Alexstrasza had once served the true Horde, shackled and bound by the chain Zaela now wore proudly. The demon chain was a powerful artifact made to enslave dragons, able to control their minds.

In the crumbling fortress of Grim Batol, an ancestral dwarven fortress and once prize of her clan, Zaela retook the red dragon queen. Once the halls had been cleared of the Twilight filth, she had all the room she needed to keep her new pet.

In the bowels of Grim Batol, Alexstrasza knelt. Her slender neck collared by thick steel, her mind empty as Zaela stroked her long red hair. A pretty little plaything with no idea of what was in store for her. It was in this very room decades ago that Alexstrasza had birthed red dragons for the Dragonmaw to bind to their will, turning them into weapons of war. It was time for that to begin again.

Zaela pulled on her hair, lifting her eyes into their own, “Time to find out if an Orc can get a Dragon pregnant,” a sadistic grin crossed their lips, “Enjoy breaking her in men, just don’t break her too much.”

Zaela stood back, giving the Orcs room to approach her. She stared absently at the demon chain hanging around their neck as the first of the dozen Orcs grabbed hold of her. Soon her sight of the chain was blocked by the wall of men, their thick black Orcish cocks shoved into her face. A yank of the chain and she opened her mouth, tongue out and begging for them. Well trained already, unresistant as the first Orc grabbed her head and shoved his cock down her throat until her nose was squashed hard into his pubic bone.

Zaela stroked the demon chain, listening to the loud gagging of the dragon. Her crotch soaked, unable to resist reaching into her trousers. Watching her pet get pulled to their feet, cock in throat, cock in cunt, body shaking as they were lifted up between the two giant men, suspended... their arms around the man before them, hugging them tight to keep them in.

Alexstrasza’s tiny body trembled, jerking with the thrust of the men who used her. All she could feel was the meat stuffing her holes, from her wet pussy to her gaping mouth, and the way their hot loads flooded her insides. The way it felt slurping it down, or squirting from her stretched out cunt. Her blank mind slowly filling up like her belly and womb, slowly becoming nothing but-

“More! More! Fuck me! Fill me with your seed, you filthy Orc scum!”

Her cries carried through Grim Batol, a call for more men to flow into the lower sanctums to see the dragon queen turned into their plaything. To see her pinned to the ground, one Orc beneath, one Orc behind and three vying for her slutty mouth.

“Alright, you filth, get back to work,” Zaela screamed at her soldiers, “You’ll all get your turn eventually.”

The warning was nothing compared to Alexstrasza’s begging, “No, please, fuck me! Fuck me harder!”

Zaela grabbed her demon chain, and raised it to Alexstrasza, “Silence bitch! I am in charge around here.”

Alexstrasza silenced herself, shoving her throat full of cock. Mind blanking again, consumed by thoughts of the demon chain wrapping around her throat... tightening, burning cold and heavy. Zaela could feel it, her collar getting warm, sweat dripping down her neck.

“Pathetic whore,” Zaela came over, and grabbed Alexstrasza by her hair, “If you’re going to suck, then do it right!”

They shoved her head hard, holding her as her lungs emptied. Laughing as she gagged, the demon chain clanking around their neck, tightening around her throat. Then Zaela grabbed her neck and pulled her away from the men.

“Time for you to serve me, slut,” they pushed her down onto their back, shoving themselves on top, their cunt in her face. So wet... so hot... it was, a pleasure to serve.

Zaela grabbed at her men, “You, let me show you how a real woman sucks,” dragging one in, their thick black cock slipping down her throat, swallowed down in one gulp.

Alexstrasza’s tongue explored her mistress’ lips, as her own were parted by another, a huge cock - bigger than any of the others - plunged deep inside her. She was so thick with seed, so wet from the cum of other men that he slid straight in. His tip pushed against her womb.

Zaela pushed away her man, lips drenched in cum, a load in her belly, grabbing at another for another taste. She didn’t expect another to grab hold of her and the three of them tumbled forward, a cock pushed into her ass as the other was deep in her throat - hands holding her down until she sputtered.

She could feel her mistress’ pleasure, it flooded through her, the chain coiling around her body, tightening as Zaela struggled. Alexstrasza could feel the way the men flooded them, the way her Mistress gave in and their mind melted away until they were just like she was.

Alexstrasza could see nothing but Zaela’s cunt, but the warmth of load after load of thick hot seed poured over her chin and mouth, pouring like a river from Zaela’s ruined ass.

This was their life now, the Dragon and her mistress, shackled by the demon chain. Hours passed before they stopped, and the men had left them. Zaela grabbed her by the collar and dragged her close.

“Good work slut,” they slapped her swollen belly, “if that didn’t get you pregnant, then no Orc will.”

Alexstrasza cupped their hand with her own, “We should try again, just to be sure.”


End file.
